This proposal constitutes the University of Utah application for the NICHD Genomic and Proteomic Network for Premature Birth Research. The University of Utah has numerous unique strengths that make it an ideal center for the network. These include: I. Research Productivity in Multicenter Collaborative Studies: The University of Utah Maternal-Fetal Medicine (MFM) Division has made substantial contributions to over 15 multicenter clinical trials during the past five years and is a leading recruitment center for the NICHD/MFMU Network. Over 12,000 Utah patients were enrolled in the recently completed FASTER trial, accounting for almost 32% of subjects in the 12- center trial. The University of Utah also participates in the Stillbirth Collaborative Research Network and the Global Network for Women's and Children's Health Research. II. Premature Birth: The University of Utah enjoys international recognition as a center of excellence for clinical care and research on premature birth. III. Expertise in the Use of Genomic and Proteomic Techniques to Study Premature Birth: The Maternal-Fetal Medicine Division has published on the use of cDNA microarray to identify genes with labor-specific expression within myometrium and has also reported on cytokine polymorphisms and spontaneous preterm birth in various ethnic populations. We have also recently reported experience with the use of proteomics to identify potential predictors of term and preterm birth. IV. Reproductive and Medical Genetics: Utah's distinct population has attracted numerous world-class geneticists to the University. State of the art molecular and clinical genetic capabilities will be made available to the Network. V. University / Community Synergy: MFM specialists in Utah have a unique clinical and research partnership that crosses competing health care systems and affords universal access to patients for clinical research. VI. Proven Enrollment Strategy: Research infrastructure is currently in place at four regional tertiary care centers that has and will continue to allow the University of Utah to be among the leading recruitment centers for large multicenter trials. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]